


The Other Side of Hollywood

by mads_ghost



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), F/M, Lesbian Carrie Wilson, M/M, Pansexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mads_ghost/pseuds/mads_ghost
Summary: Julie's life fell apart after her mom was killed by an infamous demon by the name of Caleb Covington. Now, her and her best friend, Flynn are on a mission to hunt down Caleb and put a stop to his rein of terror. However, when Julie meets three boys named Luke, Alex, and Reggie while on a hunt also trying to track down Caleb, she worries about them getting to his first. So, she and Flynn decide to work with them, but what happens when Julie's archenemy Carrie and her group of hunters also try to take on Caleb too. Will they began to work together? And what happens when Julie and Luke start to develop feelings for each other?
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Kudos: 13





	1. Confronting Demons (Julie)

“Where are we going?” Julie heard her best friend beside her say. 

“Got a lead on some demons,” Julie replied. 

“Jules, I know you’re still upset about your mom, but blindly chasing demons trying to find the one that killed your mom-“

“Can we not talk about that, Flynn?” Julie asked her best friend. Despite her mom dying almost a year ago and the fact that Julie was looking for the thing that killed her, she didn’t want to talk about it. The memory of the night her mom died still haunted her, and she didn’t feel like reliving it. 

Flynn nodded. “Yeah. So what do you plan to do once we find these demons? I mean it’s not like we can just kill them, right?”

Julie nodded. “Yeah. That’s why I brought this,” Julie said, pulling a large bottle of holy water out of her backpack. 

Flynn stared at the bottle. “Holy water?” She asked. 

Julie nodded. “Yeah, um, it’s a trick my mom taught me. It burns them.”

“Oh,” Flynn said. 

This was only Flynn’s second hunt, and the first one she went on voluntarily. The first happened after school when Julie and Flynn were attacked by werewolves. Luckily, Julie had a silver knife on her and was able to kill the werewolf. Unluckily, Flynn went near-insane until Julie told her the truth about what had happened. Unfortunately, even with proof, Flynn barely believed her. Even now, as Flynn and Julie stood mere feet away from demons, Julie suspected Flynn still had doubts. She really couldn’t blame her. Julie had had many doubts of her own before her first hunt. Of course that was years ago, when she was eleven. Now, at fifteen, Julie knew all about the monsters and demons that were crawling around the earth. 

“Is this it?” Flynn asked, looking at the giant hotel they had stopped in front of. 

Julie nodded. “This is the place.”

“Are you sure?” Flynn asked. “I mean we could always come back another time-“

“I’m sure,” Julie said. 

Was she sure? No, she was not. She hadn’t been near the hotel since her mother’s death, much less inside of it, and, just being up-close brought bad memories back to the surface of her brain. She remembered the demon with black eyes that had taken her mother’s life. The demon that referred to himself as Caleb Covington. The demon that, for some reason, let her live. 

“You don’t have to go back in there,” Flynn told her. 

Julie nodded. She knew what Flynn said was right. She didn’t need to go in there, but the words of a rival hunter kept playing in her mind. 

“It’s been almost a year, Julie. You and your mom used to be legends among hunters. Now, now you’re just nobody. Maybe it’s time you give it a rest and let the pros handle things.”

Those words were spoken by Carrie Wilson, the most popular girl in Julie’s high school. Of course next to no one knew that Carrie hunted monsters with her dad every night. In fact, Carrie’s dad, Trevor Wilson, was a legendary hunter, much like Julie and her mom used to be. 

“If this is about what Carrie said-“

Julie looked at Flynn. She hated that her best friend knew her so well, but it wasn’t just Carrie that made Julie want to go inside. It was also Julie’s chance to prove to herself that she was brave and that she was strong. 

“It’s not just about Carrie,” Julie admitted. “I need to do this for myself. 

Flynn nodded. “Okay. Well then, what are we waiting for?”

Julie smiled nervously and walked inside the hotel. She was immediately hit with a wave of anxiety and almost started crying. All she could think about was when she stepped foot in the hotel almost a year ago with her mom. Her mom never came out.

“You okay?” Flynn asked her. 

Julie nodded. “Yeah, I’m okay.”

Flynn nodded. “Okay.”

Julie took a deep breath and walked past the front desk and into the elevator. She made sure Flynn was in the elevator then closed the doors. 

“Where are we going?” Flynn asked her.

“Top floor,” Julie said. “It’s where,” Julie took a deep breath and tried to push all the bad memories out of her mind. “It’s where my mom and I encountered Caleb last year.”

“But how can you be so sure that Caleb’s here now?” Flynn asked.

“I can’t,” Julie admitted. “But I know for a fact there’s demons.”

“How?” Flynn asked.

“Because hotel guests have reported strange occurrences,” Julie told her.

“What kind of strange occurrences?” Flynn asked. 

“Like things flying across the room, guests going missing, and, well, people with black eyes,” Julie said. 

“Black eyes?” Flynn asked. “That’s a real thing?”

Julie nodded. “Yeah, yeah, it’s a real thing.”

“Oh,” Flynn said. “Nice to know.”

Julie smiled. “Yeah.”

Julie reached into her backpack and grabbed another bottle of holy water out of her backpack and handed it to Flynn. 

“How many of these do you have?” Flynn asked.

“Just these two,” Julie admitted. “Remember, when in doubt, splash with holy water.” 

“That’s terrible advice,” Flynn told her.

“Said the person who told me to drink seven sodas to cure a headache,” Julie joked.

“Hey! It works,” Flynn said. 

“Sure it does,” Julie said. “You ready?”

Flynn nodded. “Yeah. Are you?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” Julie said, pressing the button for the highest floor the elevator stopped on. She held her breath as the elevator went up.

As soon as the elevator stopped, Julie readied her holy water and recited the exorcism she had memorized when she was twelve over and over in her head. She prayed that she wouldn’t forget it or mess it up. If she did, well, she didn’t want to think about that.

When the elevator doors opened, Julie stepped out and motioned for Flynn to follow her. Flynn did as Julie instructed and followed her over to an unmarked door.

“Where are we going?” Flynn asked.

“Trust me,” Julie said. 

“I don’t know, Jules,” Flynn said. “Is this even legal?”

Julie shrugged. “Um, good question.”

“Good question?” Flynn asked. “Since when are you the one doing illegal things.”

“Since now I guess,” Julie answered. She tried to turn the doorknob of the door, but, unsurprisingly, it was locked.

“Maybe we should just go back,” Flynn said. “I mean the doors locked and-”

“Got it!” Julie announced. She had picked the lock with one of her hairpins. It was a trick she had picked up over the years. However, she was still surprised that it worked. Picking a lock was no easy task, and she had only successfully picked one a few times before. 

“How- you know what I’m not gonna ask anymore questions,” Flynn said. “Carry on.”

Julie smiled nervously, and swung open the door to reveal a staircase that was encased in darkness. 

“Ready to climb?” Julie asked her best friend.

Flynn nodded slowly. “Yeah. Um, why doesn’t the elevator go to the next floor?”

Julie shrugged. “Maybe because the top floor’s reserved for demons? I don’t really know.” 

Flynn nodded. “After you.”

Julie nodded and began to climb up the stairs. When she reached the final door at the top of the stairs, she paused, her hand stopped just a few centimeters away from the knob. She thought about how she and her mom had stood on the very step she was standing on now a year before. She thought about how her mom had opened the door and charged head-on to dozens of demons. She and her mom had exercised them all. That’s when they had heard a voice and someone clapping their hand together. 

“Great work,” the voice said. “On problem though. You forgot me.”

A figure came into view. They were tall and had black hair and blue eyes. In true evil fashion, they were wearing a top hat, and a suit complete with a long purple suit jacket bedazzled with jems. 

“Who the hell are you?” Julie’s mom asked, getting in front of Julie, trying to protect her. 

“Caleb Convington, nice to meet you,” the demon said. 

“Yeah, nice to meet you too,” Julie’s mom said. “Hope we meet again in hell.”

“Oh I’m not going back there,” Caleb said. 

“We’ll see about that,” Julie’s mom said. She started reciting an exorcism, but Caleb just laughed.

“You’re not going to get rid of me that easily, Rose,” Caleb told her. 

Julie was taken aback and knew her mom was too. How could Caleb possibly know her mom’s name. It was almost impossible.

“How do you-”

“You think you can kill as many monsters and exorcise as many demons as you have without making a name for yourself?” Caleb laughed. “How naive. I’d expect that from Julie, but Rose,” Caleb smirked. “You’ve been doing this your whole life. I expected more from you.”

“Well, sorry to disappoint,” Rose said. She started the exorcism again, but Caleb quickly put an end to it by waving his hand and slamming her against the wall. She landed against it with a sickening crack. 

“Mom!” Julie shouted, forgetting about Caleb and running over to her mother. 

“She’s gone, Julie,” Caleb told her. “It’s not even worth the effort.”

Julie didn’t want to believe him, but she knew he was right. It was further confirmed after Julie checked her mother’s pulse to find nothing. 

“What the hell did you do you son of a bitch?” Julie asked Caleb.

“Just returning the favor,” Caleb said. “Now you’ve got about sixty seconds before you meet the same fate.”

“No, I-” the tears had started falling from Julie’s eyes now and it took everything in her power for her to get up and turn to face Caleb. She had no doubt that he would follow through with his threat. 

“Forty seconds,” Caleb said. “Better hurry up because the clock is ticking.”

Julie looked from Caleb to her mom and ran out the door and out of the hotel crying. She didn’t stop running and didn’t look back until she got home. She had to lie to everyone about her mom. She couldn’t just tell them a demon murdered her, she would’ve been called crazy. Instead, her mom was reported as a missing person. A few days later, her body was found near the hotel. She had no idea why Caleb had gotten rid of her body and put it in such an obvious area, but she didn’t care. All she could do was break down and try not to spill everything that had happened. It worked for a few months before she broke down and told Flynn everything. 

“Are you gonna go inside?” Flynn asked Julie, snapping her back to reality.

Julie nodded. “Yeah. Let’s go.”

Julie opened the door and was greeted to three demons. She immediately splashed holy water on them, which caused their flesh to burn and sizzle. She then quickly recited an exorcism and sent the demons back to hell. Then, she turned to Flynn.

Flynn stared at Julie wide-eyed. “Wh- how?”

Julie shrugged. Honestly, she had no idea how she did what she did. It was hard to exorcise one demon, much less three, yet, somehow, she did it. She didn’t think too much of it though, and ended up just chalking it up to adrenaline.

“Luck?” Julie said, phrasing it like a question. 

“Luck?” Flynn asked, shocked. “What would’ve happened if you weren’t lucky?”

Julie shrugged. “Let’s never find out.”

Flynn nodded, then looked at the people that the demons had possessed and used as vessels. “What now?”

“See if any of them are alive,” Julie said. 

“Okay,” Flynn said. “And if they are?”

“We help them,” Julie said like the answer was obvious. 

Flynn nodded. “Okay.”

Julie checked the person’s pulse that was right next to her, and found a beat. Julie smiled then called Flynn over. 

Flynn came quickly. “Is he alive?” 

Julie nodded and looked at the boy. He looked about her age and he had blonde hair and blue eyes, and, for some reason, looked familiar. However, she didn’t dwell on that. She felt bad for him. The demon probably did things that this boy couldn’t even imagine, and the boy probably had to witness it.

“Yeah, he’s alive, barely,” Julie told her. “What about the others?”

Flynn shook her head. “Sorry, Jules.”

Julie nodded. “It’s okay. It was worth a shot, right?”

Flynn nodded. “Of course, Jules, it’s always worth a shot.”

Julie smiled weakly. “Alright, well, let’s get this boy out of here 

Flynn nodded. “Okay.”

“Hey,” Julie told the boy, trying to wake him up. 

“Wh-” The boy said, opening his eyes a bit. 

“Hey, I’m Julie,” Julie said. “Can you move?”

The boy nodded and sat up. “Wh- what happened?”

“We’ll explain everything to you later, but, right now, we have to get you out of here,” Julie said. 

The boy nodded. “Okay.”

“Can you stand?” Flynn asked the boy.

The boy stood up and would’ve fallen over if Julie and Flynn hadn’t caught him. 

“You okay?” Julie asked.

The boy nodded. “Yeah. Just, um, tired.”

“I’m Flynn,” Flynn introduced herself then asked “what’s your name?” 

“Nick,” the boy replied. “My name’s Nick.”

“Okay, Nick,” Julie said. “What’s the last thing you remember doing?”

“Clearly?” Nick asked. “I remember Valentine’s day with my girlfriend.”

That’s when it clicked for Julie. Nick looked familiar because she knew his girlfriend. She knew what Nick was going to say before he said it.

“Her name’s Carrie,” Nick said

“Wilson?” Flynn questioned.

Nick nodded. “Yeah. Do you know her?”

Julie nodded. “Yeah we know her. She, um, she mentioned that you were missing.”

“Is she okay?” Nick asked.

Julie nodded. “Yeah, she’s okay.” 

“Oh,” Nick said. “How, um, how long was I missing?”

Julie and Flynn looked at each other. Valentine’s day was in February and it was now June. 

“Four months,” Julie said. “It’s now June.”

“Oh god,” Nick said. “My dads they- they they probably think I’m dead, don’t they?”

“I don’t know,” Julie admitted. “But I’m sure they’ll be happy to have you back.”

Nick nodded. “I hope so.”

“But first we have to get you out of here,” Flynn said. “Do you think you can walk?’

Nick nodded. “Yeah.”

Luckily, Nick wasn’t lying and Flynn and Julie helped him down the flight of stairs and into the elevator. Fortunately, no one was in the elevator. Unfortunately, Nick had questions.

“So, for four months, I was what, possessed?” Nick asked. 

Julie nodded. “Yeah, yeah, you were.”

Nick nodded. “By a ghost?”

“A demon, actually,” Flynn said, jumping in. Julie gave her a look, but Flynn just shrugged. 

“A demon?” Nick asked. “Demons are real?”

“Yeah,” Julie said. “They’re real.”

“And you guys what, find them?” Nick asked.

“We hunt them,” Julie said. “We save people.”

Nick nodded. “Well, thank you.” 

“Don’t mention it,” Julie said. 

As soon as Julie, Flynn and Nick exited the hotel Flynn asked Nick where he lived. He gave his address and they began walking to his street. Julie realized that he lived near Carrie, but didn’t say anything.

“Where do you go to school?” Flynn asked Nick.

“Los Feliz,” Nick said. “What about you guys?”

“We, um, we go to Los Feliz too,” Julie said. She wondered why her and Nick had never seen or talked to each other. “How come I only know about you because of Carrie?”

“Well I only moved here in September,” Nick said. “That, um, that might be why.”

Julie nodded. “Yeah, that makes sense.”

The group walked in silence all the way to Nick’s house. When they arrived, Nick finally spoke up.

“Well, um, this is my house. I should probably go in,” he said. “Thank you guys. Can I, um, have your numbers so I can call you sometime?”

“Um, yeah,” Julie said. “Hold out your arm.” 

“Um, okay,” Nick said, holding out his arm.

Julie grabbed a pen from her pocket and wrote her number on his arm. She handed it to Flynn and she did the same.

“Okay, well, I’ll see you around,” Nick said and walked towards his house. Flynn and Julie watched Nick as his dads opened the door and he was reunited with his family.

“That was crazy,” Flynn said. “But you didn’t find Caleb.”

Julie shrugged. “No, but we saved Nick,” she said. “That’s something better, and, besides, we’ll find Caleb. No matter what it takes.”


	2. Vampires in Milwaukee (Luke)

“Four dead in Milwaukee, Wisconsin,” Luke said to his friends Reggie and Alex. “Blood was drained and their throats were practically ripped out.”

“Vampires,” Alex said. “What are police saying?”

“They’re thinking a serial killer,” Luke said. “Even named them the Vampire Killer.”

“Wow,” Reggie said. “The Vampire Killer. That would be a good super villain name.”

“A super villain?” Alex asked. “That’s what you’re thinking about?”

“Yeah, oh you were talking about a case,” Reggie said. 

“You are so lucky you are a good hunter,” Luke told Reggie.

“Yeah,” Alex said. “Vampire case in Milwaukee.”

Reggie nodded. “So are we going?”

Luke nodded. “Yeah. Are you guys ready?”

Alex and Reggie nodded. 

“Yeah,” Alex said, grabbing a pink duffle bag from the floor. Luke knew it was where he had packed all the clothes and belongings he needed for the trip. They all had one as they never knew when they’d have to pick up their things and go work on another case. Furthermore, none of them had a good relationship with their parents. Alex’s parents shunned him and practically kicked him out for being gay, Reggie’s parents fought all the time and never paid him any attention, and Luke, well his parents never approved of him hunting. His parents had been hunters themselves, but had gotten out of the lifestyle, and they didn’t want Luke to get dragged into it. 

“Well,” Luke said. “Let’s get going. Can you drive, Alex?” 

Alex sighed. “Why do I always have to drive?”

“Because Reggie’s a terrible driver, and I want to do research,” Luke said.

“Yeah ‘research,’” Alex said, doing finger quotes over the word research. “C’mon we both know you’re just going to be listening to rock music and 5 Seconds of Summer and singing the lyrics at the top of your lungs.”

“No, I-” 

“And what do you mean I’m a terrible driver?” Reggie asked.

Luke looked at Reggie. “C’mon, man, you almost ran into an ice cream truck the last time you drove.”

“Almost,” Reggie said. “Key word.”

“You ran into a parked car the time before that, and a tree the time before that,” Alex told him.

Reggie sighed in defeat, and picked up his own red duffle bag. “Fine, let’s go.”

Luke and Alex smiled, and Luke ruffled Reggie’s hair, and they all walked out of the crappy motel they had been staying at and piled into an old, used car that the three of them had pooled their money together to buy. It wasn’t much, but it was something.

“So,” Alex said after they had been driving for a few minutes. “What’s our alias gonna be?”

“FBI?” Reggie suggested.

Alex shook his head. “No one’s going to believe that three seventeen year olds are FBI agents.” 

“No one’s gonna believe half of what we say,” Luke said. “And what other options do we have?”

“A lot,” Alex said. “We could say we’re coroners or even the family of one of the victims to get into the morgue. Do you know the victim’s names?”

“Yeah,” Luke said. “Leah Cane, Brian Jones, Veronica Sanders, and Jasmine Buckly.” 

“Okay,” Alex said. “We make some fake IDs with their last names and get some info about their deaths.”

Luke nodded. “And from there we find the vampires.” 

Alex nodded. “Yeah.”

“So we’re not using any of our old fake IDs?” Reggie asked.

“No,” Alex said.

“But I just made a new one,” Reggie said, handing the ID to Luke

Luke looked at the ID in his hand and Luke read the name printed on it out loud. “Hans Olo?”

“Really?” Alex asked, clearly disappointed in Reggie. “Han Solo?”

“No,” Reggie said. “Hans Olo. No one would believe me if I told them my name was Han Solo.”

Luke and Alex looked at each other. Luke just shook his head, but Alex spoke up.

“No one’ll- okay,” he said. 

“I thought it was a good idea,” Reggie frowned.

“It was definitely an idea,” Luke said, and handed the ID back to him. 

Reggie took the ID from Luke then asked “so who gets what victim?”

“Well, Leah kinda looks like Alex so I guess Alex’ll be her cousin or something. I’ll take Veronica and Reggie’ll take Jasmine,” Luke said. 

“What about Brian?” Alex asked.

“I’ll take him,” Luke said.

“No one’s gonna believe you’re related to both Veronica and Brian,” Alex told him. 

“Obviously,” Luke said. “Let me worry about that.”

“Okay,” Alex said. “Don’t do anything stupid.”

“When have I done anything stupid?” Luke asked.

“I have a list,” Alex answered. 

“A list?” Luke said. “No way that’s true.”

Alex shrugged. 

A few hours later, Luke was woken up to Alex tapping his shoulder. Luke quickly snapped his eyes open, and ripped his ear buds out of his ears. 

“We’re here,” Alex said. 

“Another motel,” Luke muttered. “Fun.”

“It’s the only thing we can afford and you know it,” Alex told him. 

“Yeah, I know,” Luke said. 

The three boys all got out of the car and walked into the motel. They quickly got a room and walked into it. It wasn’t the nicest place they had ever stayed, but it wasn’t like they could afford anything else. They were seventeen year old runaways who all but dropped out of high school. They could barely afford gas, much less a nice hotel. 

“I’ll make the IDs,” Reggie said. “Can I borrow the laptop and printer?”

Luke nodded and handed Reggie the laptop that all three of them shared. It had originally been Alex’s, but he had offered to share it with Reggie and Luke. Now, it was all of theirs. The printer, however, Luke had stolen from a store. The printer was small, but it was perfect for making fake IDs.

“Please don’t make more than we need,” Luke told him. 

“I won’t,” Reggie said. “Alex Cane, Reggie Buckly, and Luke Sanders sound okay?”

Luke nodded. “Yeah, that’s fine.”

Two hours later Luke, Alex, and Reggie went their separate ways in the coroner’s office. Somehow, they were all convincing enough and were now going to see the victim’s bodies. Unfortunately, all the victims’ bodies were kept in separate rooms, so Luke had no idea how he’d get to see Brian’s.

“Normally we wouldn’t do this,” the coroner admitted. “But, these killings, they’re so- odd. We just want to bring closure to your family, and maybe bring the killer to justice.”

Luke nodded. “That’s what we want as well.”

The coroner smiled. “Well, this is the room. Are you ready?”

Luke nodded. “Yeah, I’m ready.”

Once inside the room, the coroner showed Luke Veronica’s body. She was unnaturally pale, and her throat was practically ripped out. 

“All her blood was drained,” the coroner told Luke. “Presumingly through the wound in her neck. There’s also salvia around her neck indicating that the killer did, in fact, rip out her throat with their teeth. How? I’m not exactly sure. I wouldn’t have thought anything like that could’ve been possible. If I didn’t know any better, I would think the killer was a vampire. And, unfortunately, the saliva was too contaminated to test.”

“Well obviously she wasn’t killed by a vampire,” Luke lied. 

The coroner nodded. “And Veronica was your cousin?”

Luke nodded. “Yeah. Um, we were really close as kids.”

The coroner nodded. “I’m sorry. I hope your family gets the justice you deserve.”

Luke nodded. “Yeah, me too. Um, I heard another victim was named Brian Jones. Was his body similar to Veronica’s?”

The coroner nodded. “Yeah. It was almost the exact same. Um, is there anything else I can do for you?”

Luke shook his head. “No, thank you.” 

The coroner nodded. “Alright.”

A few hours later, Alex, Reggie, and Luke met back at the motel to talk about what information they had learned. 

“Everything points to vampires,” Alex said. “Leah’s blood was completely drained and her throat, well, you know. What about the others?”

“Yeah, Jasmine’s was the same,” Reggie said.

“Veronica and Brian’s too,” Luke said. 

Alex nodded. “Any leads on where the vampire nest might be?”

Reggie shook his head. “No, not yet.”

Luke nodded. “Okay, we’ll keep looking and asking around. Someone had to have seen something.” 

Alex nodded. “Yeah. I mean, the victims have to be connected in some way.”

“Yeah,” Luke said. “We can scout around the city tonight, look for any strange activity.”

Alex nodded. “Okay.”

Night came quickly and the boys slipped out of the motel and onto the streets of Milwaukee. They decided it would be better and more fun to just walk around the city for a bit. They weren’t really expecting to catch vampires, or at least Luke wasn’t. He just wanted to explore the city for a bit and act like a semi-normal teenager. Of course, that was almost impossible as hunting took over most of his life, and he hadn’t talked to his parents in months. Sometimes he wondered what his life would’ve been like if he had never discovered hunting. Sure, he would have a normal life and a good relationship with his parents, but he would’ve never met Alex or Reggie, and he had no idea what his life would be like without them. They were all outcasts, and Luke loved that about them.

“Where do we look first?” Reggie asked.

Alex shrugged. “Clubs, bars maybe. I mean that’s usually where vampires are.”

Luke nodded. “Yeah, that sounds good. 

The first club they hit was one that was specifically designed for teenagers. Because of that, Luke found the club somewhat boring. The music playing over the speakers was mostly pop music by artists like Ariana Grande, Katy Perry, and Taylor Swift. It differed from the loud more rock-like music Luke was used to. Of course, he had nothing against any of the artists that were being played. Honestly, he loved Taylor Swift, but he’d never admit that to anyone, not even Alex and Reggie. However, as “Shake it Off” came over the speakers, Luke found it hard not to sing along. Unfortunately, Alex noticed.

“Dude, are you singing along to Taylore Swift?” Alex asked. 

“No,” Luke quickly said. “Are you singing along to Taylor Swift?”

Alex smiled and rolled his eyes. “You and Reggie are both terrible liars.”

“Wow, thanks,” Luke said, sarcastically.

Alex smiled. “I don’t think there’s any vampires here. You wanna check out another club or do you wanna continue listening to Taylor Swift?”

Luke rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I’m not seeing anything either. Let’s go. Where’s Reggie?”

“I don’t know,” Alex said, truthfully. “We should probably go find him.” 

Luke nodded. “Yeah.” 

Luke and Alex went to go look for Reggie in the crowd. They looked for about ten minutes but still couldn’t find him. Somehow, Luke and Alex had gotten split up during the confusion. Luke felt a tap on his shoulder, and, thinking it was Alex, turned around. Instead, he stood face to face with a girl with red hair and the greenest eyes he had ever seen, and she wore a short green dress that matched them. Overall, Luke found her beautiful, but he wasn’t here to flirt.

“Um, hi,” Luke said.

“Hi,” the girl said, smiling. “I’m Marie.”

“Luke,” Luke said. “What’s up?”

“This sounds dumb, but I, um, I sort of wanted to talk to you because, well, I recently broke up with my boyfriend and-”

“I’m sorry,” Luke said. “But I’m not really looking for a girlfriend right now.”

She smiled awkwardly. “Oh, ok. Well, um, maybe you could help me. See, I came here with one of my friends, and, um, I can’t exactly find her. She’s probably outside.”

Luke could see right through her. All the alarms in his head were screaming at him. If this girl wasn’t a vampire then she surely was something else. Luke quickly grabbed the machete he had hidden in his coat and slipped it into his sleeve. He always hated hunting vampires. Killing them felt too violent since the only way to was decapitation. 

“Okay,” Luke said. “Let’s go look for her.”

Marie smiled and led Luke out of the club, and, unsurprisingly, into an alleyway.

“I don’t think your friend’s in an alleyway,” Luke said.

“No, I suppose not,” Marie said, her smile dropping from her face.

“So why are we here?” Luke asked.

Marie smiled. “I’m glad you asked.”

It all happened so fast. Within a few seconds, Marie had bared her fangs, prepared to rip Luke to shreds, and, less than a second later, she was dead. 

“I’m sorry,” Luke said, genuinely meaning it. Even though Luke had killed many vampires and Marie had tried to kill him, he still felt terrible. He had to remind himself that it was self defense and that Marie wasn’t human. That didn’t make it any easier.

“Luke!” Luke heard Alex’s voice pierce the silence.

“Over here!” Luke called.

Alex came running over with Reggie in tow. Reggie was looking at the ground, and Alex seemed sad.

“What happened?” Luke asked. 

“I saw, um, a vampire lured me out and Reggie saved me,” Alex said, but something in his voice told Luke he was lying.

“You don’t have to cover for me,” Reggie said. “Alex saved me.”

“Hey, it’s okay, Reg,” Luke said. “I mean look what happened here,” Luke gestured to the vampire body and head that laid motionless on the pavement. “Same thing.”

“No,” Reggie said. “You handled it yourself if Alex hadn’t found me,” Reggie looked at the ground and chewed at this bottom lip. “I’d be dead.”

“Oh,” Luke said. “How’d the vamp approach you?”

“They, um, they said they were looking for a date,” Reggie said. “And then said they knew a place that sold great milkshakes.”

Alex’s face scrunched up at the milkshake part. Luke knew it was because he was lactose intolerant and anything involving dairy was not something that brought back good memories. 

“Oh, sweet,” Luke said, then realized it was a vampire they were talking about. “Oh, right. So what happened?”

“Well, they led me to an alleyway, and, um they kissed me, then knocked me out. Then, I woke up with Alex standing over their body,” Reggie explained.

“She was that hot, huh?” Luke teased. 

“You don’t have to tell him,” Alex told Reggie.

Reggie nodded. “I know.”

“Tell me what?” Luke asked with nervous laughter.

“That, uh, the vampire wasn’t a girl,” Reggie said.

“Oh,” Luke said, not realizing at first. “Oh. So he was that hot, huh?” He asked, going back to teasing Reggie.

Reggie smiled. “Yeah. He was.”  
“So am I the only one that didn’t get seduced by a vampire tonight?” Alex asked, joking. 

“Hey, Marie didn’t seduce me,” Luke said.

“Marie?” Alex asked, a sly smile on his face. 

“Shut up,” Luke said.

“We should probably leave,” Reggie said. “Don’t want to be found standing over a corpse.”

“You’re right,” Alex said. “Let’s go.” 

The three of them all walked back to the motel. They decided it would be best to stay there the night, get some sleep, and then go back on the road tomorrow. Of course, they didn’t sleep much and ended up playing Truth or Dare.

“Truth or Dare?” Reggie asked Alex.

“Truth,” Alex said. It was about the third time in a row Alex had chosen truth. Of course Luke wasn’t surprised. Alex almost never chose dare. 

“Who was your first kiss?” Reggie asked.

Shit, Luke thought. Normally, Luke wouldn’t care about these types of questions and would tease his friends, but he knew this involved him. 

Alex looked to Luke, and Luke nodded. Reggie would’ve found out eventually anyway. 

“Luke,” Alex said. “When I was fifteen.”

Reggie’s eyes went wide. “What?”

“Alex and I dated for about a year,” Luke told him. “But we never told you because, well, we were still hunting with Bobby before, you know,” Luke said, remembering a hunt that had gone wrong. “We just felt like we should keep it a secret.”

“Oh,” Reggie said. “That’s awesome, why’d you break up?”

Luke shrugged. “I guess we realized we were better off as friends.”

Reggie nodded. “How’d you get together?”

“My mom and I had a big fight,” Luke said. “I went to the studio and Alex was there. He was crying.”

“It was before I came out to my parents,” Alex said. “And a few weeks after I came out to you guys. My, um, my parents said some hurtful things, and I snuck out. Luke and I got to talking and, um, Luke asked me how I knew that I was, ya know, gay. I told him, and, somehow we ended up kissing each other, and then we started a relationship.”

“Oh,” Reggie said. “And you never told me?”

“Sorry,” Luke said. “Like we said, there was just a lot going on and we didn’t know how to say it.”

Reggie nodded. “What about Kelsey?”

“Kelsey?” Luke asked. “The girl I dated for like a week last year?”

Reggie nodded. “Yeah, did you date her after Alex?”

Luke nodded. “Yeah.”

“You dated someone named Kelsey?” Alex asked.

“I never told you?” Luke asked. “Yeah. I dated her a few months after we broke up. We didn’t last long.”

Alex nodded. “Okay, Reggie, since you were so interested in Luke and I’s relationship, who was your first kiss?”

“Mallory Kingsley in the sixth grade,” Reggie said. 

“Oh, yeah,” Luke said. “Wasn’t that at her birthday party or something?”

Reggie nodded. “Yeah. She asked me out right after, and we dated until she moved away a year later. Although, we never really broke up. Oh my gosh are we still dating?”

Luke and Alex smiled. 

“Well, if you are, you just cheated on her with Mr.Vampire,” Luke joked. 

Reggie looked at the ground. “Can we not talk about that?”

“Like we said before,” Luke said. “It wasn’t your fault.”

“Thanks,” Reggie said. 

“What was his name?” Alex asked.

“Matthew,” Reggie responded. 

Luke smiled. “Well, we’ll find someone for you to go on that milkshake date with.”

“Thanks, Luke,” Reggie said.

“Uh, guys,” Alex said, and Luke noticed he was looking at the TV.

“What’s up, ‘Lex?” Reggie asked.

Luke and Reggie both looked at the TV. On the screen, there was a report about a son being reunited with his family in LA after having gone missing for months. On the screen, him, his dads, and his little sister were being interviewed, and he was thanking girls named Julie and Flynn for finding him.

“Why are they broadcasting LA news in Milwaukee?” Luke asked. 

Alex shrugged. “I don’t know, but, if he’s talking about the Julie I think he is, then there’s something going on back home.”

“You think he’s talking about Julie Molina?” Reggie asked.

Alex nodded. “I think so.”

Luke nodded. None of them had ever met Julie Molina, but she was a big name in the hunter world. Her mom, Rose, and Julie had used to hunt with Trevor Wilson and his daughter, Carrie, two of the most famous hunters ever. The guys all had a bad history with Trevor, but none of them mentioned it. 

“So, we’re going back home?” Reggie asked.

Luke nodded. “It’s worth checking out.”

Alex nodded. “Are we going now or waiting until the morning?”

“We’ll wait until the morning. Might as well get some sleep,” Luke said. Truthfully, he was dreading going back home. He didn’t want to be in the same place that every bad memory occurred, and he could tell by his friends’, his family’s, expressions that they didn’t want to go back either.


	3. The Siren (Carrie)

Carrie smiled as she talked to Nick. She hadn’t seen him in months, and it was all her fault. She was the one who had left their date on Valentine’s day early. She was the one that led him straight to the demon that took him. If Nick hadn’t met her, none of this would’ve happened. The worst thing about what had happened was that Carrie wasn’t the one to save him. No. It had to be Julie. Of course it did. Julie was always upstaging Carrie, and Carrie was sick of it. 

“I’m sorry,” Carrie said, apologizing to Nick for about the hundredth time.

“It’s not your fault,” Nick responded for about the hundredth time. “You couldn’t have known.”

“I should’ve,” Carrie told him. “I’m a hunter. I should’ve walked you home.”

Nick shook his head. “I’m the one that should be walking you home,” he said. 

Carrie smiled sadly. “I’m just glad you’re back.”

“Yeah, thanks to Flynn and Julie,” Nick said.

There was her name again. Julie. Julie Molina. Everyone loved Julie. Julie saved everyone. No one even thought about Carrie especially after Julie’s mom died. It was all “poor Julie” and “what a brave girl,” but no one knew that Carrie was hurting inside too. Julie’s mom, Rose, was the only mother figure Carrie had. Her own mom had left when she was young. She couldn’t handle the world of hunting and the target that was marked on her back by just being associated with Carrie’s dad, also known as Trevor Wilson, the most famous hunter alive. When Rose died, Carrie was hurting, but no one knew, and no one cared. No one asked her how she felt, not even Julie. So, Carrie and Julie grew distant, and Carrie grew cold.

“What’s wrong?” Nick asked her.

“Nothing,” Carrie lied.

“Is this about Julie?” Nick asked.

Crap. Nick knew. 

“How-”

“Did I know?” Nick asked. “Because of the way you roll your eyes and your face scrunches up everytime her name is mentioned. What happened?”

“I don’t wanna talk about it, Nick,” Carrie said, semi-coldly. 

“Carrie, she saved my life. What’s your problem with her?” He asked.

“That’s exactly my problem!” Carrie snapped. “All you can think about is her. All anyone can think about is her.”

“You’re jealous because people like her?” Nick asked.

“It’s not about that, Nick,” Carrie snapped. 

“Then what is it about?” Nick asked. “Please, Carrie, I’m just trying to help you.”

“I don’t need your help, Nick,” Carrie said. 

“Okay,” Nick said. 

“What about you?” Carrie asked. “Are you okay?”

Nick shrugged. “What can I do? I mean, my dads and sister are just happy I’m home. They keep showering me with love and gifts, but they don’t even know half of the truth. I mean how am I supposed to tell them that I was possessed by a demon for four months? They’d never believe me.”

Carrie nodded. “Yeah, maybe not the best idea.”

Nick nodded. “Yeah.”

The pair sat in awkward silence after that. No one knew what to speak about despite Nick being gone for months. Carrie had nothing she wanted to say, so she waited for Nick to start a conversation. He never did. Eventually, Carrie’s phone rang and she sprang to answer it. 

“Hey,” came a voice on the other end.

“Kayla!” Carrie exclaimed, recognizing the voice. 

“Yeah,” Kayla said. 

“What’s up?” Carrie asked.

“Found a case right here in LA,” Kayla answered. 

“Oh,” Carrie said. “What kind of case?”

“Siren,” Kayla said. “Or at least that’s how it sounds.”

“Okay,” Carrie said. “What happened?”

“Three people have killed their spouses in the last week,” Kayla said. “They all went to the same bar before they killed.”

“Great,” Carrie said. “How are we gonna get into a bar?” 

“We could ask your dad-”

“No!” Carrie said, quickly. “I mean, I wanna do this ourselves.”

“Okay,” Kayla said. “Meet me at my house in half an hour. Bring your fake ID.”

“Okay,” Carrie said.

“Who was that?” Nick asked. 

“Kayla,” Carrie said. “She, um, she found a case.”

“Like a monster case?” Nick asked. 

Carrie nodded. “Yeah. Just like that.”

“Oh,” Nick said. “I guess I better go then.”

Carrie nodded. “Yeah, probably.”

“Well, um, I’ll get going. I’ll see you later, Carrie,” Nick said. 

“See you later,” Carrie said. 

When Nick left, Carrie quickly ran up to her room to gather her things. She grabbed her white purse and stuffed everything she thought she’d need in it. This included her fake ID and a bronze dagger to kill the siren. She knew she’d also need the blood of one of the siren’s victims to actually kill the siren, but she decided she’d worry about that later. Finally, she changed into a short pink dress and white heels. She finally headed out the door, and began walking to Kayla’s. 

Carrie’s feet were killing her when she reached Kayla’s house. She realized that walking in heels probably wasn’t the best choice. She didn’t think too much of it though, and instead texted Kayla that she was waiting outside. 

Kayla walked outside a few minutes later, and Carrie’s breath caught in her throat. Kayla was wearing a sparkly purple dress, a black purse, and black heels. Overall, she looked beautiful. 

“Hey, Car,” Kayla said when she met up with Carrie on the sidewalk. 

“Um, he- hey, Kayla,” Carrie said, trying to compose herself. “You, um, you ready to go?” 

Kayla nodded. “Yeah. We should probably take my car.”

Carrie nodded. Carrie only had her permit as she was only fifteen, but Kayla had turned sixteen a few months before and had gotten a license along with a car. Kayla got in the driver’s seat while Carrie got into the passenger’s. 

“So, which bar are the sirens finding victims?” Carrie asked. 

“Jamie’s,” Kayla said. 

Carrie nodded. She had never been inside of Jamie’s bar, but she had passed it thousands of times. It was a well-known spot in LA, especially since they rarely checked IDs, and, when they did, they didn’t inspect them too hard. Carrie had heard stories of people at her school passing library cards or even their own school IDs and driver’s licenses off as real IDs, and, somehow, the bar served them drinks despite them being multiple years away from turning twenty-one. Not that Carrie cared much. She had never even tasted alcohol, much less bought it. 

“Have you ever been there?” Carrie asked.

Kayla nodded. “Once with Kyra. We got some slushie drink thing, but nothing else. We didn’t wanna push our luck.” 

Carrie nodded. “So the rumors are true? They sell drinks to anyone?”

Kayla nodded. “Yeah, apparently.” 

Carrie nodded. She wondered why Kayla and Kyra hadn’t invited Carrie or the rest of their friend group, but she didn’t ask. However, Kayla seemed to read her mind. 

“You were hunting with your dad,” Kayla said. “I’m not sure about the others, and Kyra really wanted to go.”

Carrie nodded. “Oh.”

“You’re not jealous, are you?” Kayla asked.

“Of course not,” Carrie lied. “I was on a hunt. I wasn’t available.”

Kayla nodded, but didn’t seem convinced. “Okay.”

“Really,” Carrie said. “I’m not.”

“I believe you,” Kayla said. 

“Okay,” Carrie said. 

Carrie sat back in her seat, and tried to figure out why she was so jealous. It wasn’t like her friends hadn’t hung out without her before. They did. A lot especially when Carrie was hunting with her dad. Sure, she hunted with her friends a lot too, but her friends still had mostly normal lives that Carrie didn’t. She figured that was why she was jealous. It was because her friends had normal lives, and she didn’t. 

“We’re here,” Kayla said when they arrived at Jamie’s. 

“Okay,” Carrie said. “You ready?”

Kayla nodded. “If you are.”

Carrie nodded. “Yeah, I’m ready.”

Kayla and Carrie got out of the car and went into the bar. Immediately, Carrie was hit with the stench of alcohol and sweat. It reminded her a lot of when her dad had his hunter friends over for a party, or, a lot of times, a funeral for another hunter. Carrie hated it. 

“Okay, none of these people look twenty-one,” Kayla said.

Carrie looked around at the bar. Most of the people there looked like teenagers, and there was no way some of them were twenty-one. Some even looked younger than Carrie. She tried not to think about that too much. 

“You’re not gonna drink, right?” Carrie asked Kayla. The reason Carrie had never had alcohol was because of the many hunters she had met that used alcohol as a coping mechanism. She didn’t want that to be her life. 

Kayla shrugged. “Probably not. I mean, we have a job to do.” 

Carrie nodded. “Okay. No flirting with anyone. You never know who could be a siren.”

“Relax,” Kayla said. “I have my bronze dagger, and my mirror. Besides, I know how to spot a siren.”

Carrie nodded. She had a mirror on her as well. She knew she could use it to see if someone was a siren as a mirror revealed their true face. 

“Just be careful,” Carrie said. “Okay?”

“Okay,” Kayla said. “Stop being so uptight.”

Carrie rolled her eyes. “I’m not uptight, I’m just looking out for you.”

Kayla rolled her eyes back. “Thanks, but I don’t need a babysitter.” 

Carrie rolled her eyes a final time and she and Kayla split up. Carrie sat at the bar for a while, but didn’t order anything more than water. The bartender seemed extremely annoyed with her, but she didn’t really mind. She just smiled and pretended not to notice. She saw Kayla at the other end of the bar, talking to some guy. They were laughing and Carrie rolled her eyes. She wasn’t sure if it was because she was annoyed with her friend’s antics, or if it was something- more. She didn’t think too much of it though as a girl sat down next to her and started talking. 

“Hey,” she said.

“Um, hey,” Carrie said. She looked at the girl. She had curly black hair, brown eyes, and tan skin. She reminded Carrie of Kayla with curly hair, but something was off. She couldn’t quite place it. 

“I’m Izzy,” the girl said.

“Carrie,” Carrie responded. 

“Nice to meet you, Carrie. What are you drinking?” Izzy asked. 

“Just water,” Carrie responded. “I’m not one to drink.”

Izzy nodded. “Me neither.”

Carrie smiled, then became confused. “Why are you here, then?”

“My friends dragged me here,” Izzy said.

“Oh,” Carrie said. “Where are they?”

Izzy shrugged. “Not sure, probably flirting with some guys.”

Carrie nodded. “Oh. Why aren’t you?”

“I’m not really into guys,” Izzy said.

That’s when something clicked in Carrie’s mind. “You’re flirting with me?”

Izzy laughed. “I thought it was obvious.”

“Oh,” Carrie said. “No, it was, I guess I’ve just never been the first choice.”

Izzy’s face turned sympathetic and warm. “I don’t see why. You’re beautiful.”

Carrie smiled. No one, not even Nick, had ever told her something like that before. 

“Why don’t we ditch this place?” Izzy asked. “Go someplace where it doesn’t smell like alcohol and desperation.”

Carrie smiled, but then her face dropped. “I don’t know, I’m kind of, um, working.”

“At a bar?” Izzy asked. “Well, I mean, we can always meet another time-”

“No!” Carrie said. “I mean. Let’s go.”

Izzy took Carrie’s hand and led her out of the bar. In that moment, Carrie forgot about why she was there, and, even worse, forgot about Kayla. She also didn’t recognize Kayla’s voice as she called out to Carrie.

“Carrie! Where are you going? Carrie!” She called, but Carrie was already out the door. 

A minute later, Carrie and Izzy were kissing in some random alley behind the bar. At first, Carrie felt guilty since she was basically cheating on Nick, but, as soon as Izzy’s lips touched Carrie’s, she forgot all about Nick and the world around her. All she could focus on was Izzy.

“You’re a good kisser,” Izzy said when they pulled away.

Carrie smiled, for some reason, she felt proud. “Thanks.”

“Now, I have one more request for you,” Izzy said.

“And what’s that?” Carrie asked.

Izzy smiled. “Kill your friend.”

Carrie instantly smiled. “Okay.”

“Great,” Izzy said.

As if on cue, Kayla came running into the alleyway. 

“Kayla,” Carrie said, her voice cold.

“Carrie, what the hell is going on here?” Kayla asked.

Carrie didn’t answer, and Kayla held up a mirror. Carrie could see all three of their reflections, but, for some reason, Izzy’s was different. Her head looked straight out of a horror movie. It looked like a humanoid fish head, and she should've been concerned or terrified, but she wasn’t. 

“She’s a siren, Carrie!” Kayla said.

“Kill her, Carrie!” Izzy said. 

Carrie pulled out her bronze knife from her purse, and lunged at Kayla. Kayla dropped her mirror and ended up pinned against the wall with Carrie’s knife under her throat. 

“Carrie, she’s got you under her spell! She’s hypnotizing you!” Kayla told her.

“No,” Carrie said. “You are!”

“Carrie, that doesn’t even make sense,” Kayla said, but it only angered Carrie more, as she pressed the knife closer to Kayla’s throat. “Please, Carrie.”

Carrie’s eyes softened, and she tried to fight against the urge to kill Kayla. Kayla was her best friend. Maybe even more, Carrie thought to herself. Suddenly, Carrie moved the knife away from Kayla’s throat. She pressed the tip of the knife against one of her fingers, realizing that she could use her own blood to kill the siren. 

“What are you doing?” Izzy asked. “Kill h-”

Carrie didn’t let her finish that last sentence as she stabbed the siren through the heart. She twisted the knife and pulled it out, effectively killing the siren. 

“Let’s go,” Kayla said. “Before the cops come.”

Carrie nodded, and followed Kayla back to the car.

“So,” Kayla said. “Are you gonna tell Nick?”

“No,” Carrie quickly said. “And you better not tell anyone especially Nick.”

“Don’t worry,” Kayla said. “I won’t. Just, don’t lead him on.”

“I get it, Kayla,” Carrie said, trying to drop the subject. “What about that guy you were flirting with?”

Kayla shrugged. “I saw you leaving with that siren, and I left him. I figured you might be in trouble.”

“Oh,” Carrie said. “Thank you, and I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t worry about it, C. I’m just glad you’re okay,” Kayla said, reaching out to hold Carrie’s hand.

Carrie smiled. Yep. She definitely thought of Kayla as more than a friend.


	4. Going Home (Alex)

Alex drove the speed limit for once. Normally, Luke would be complaining that Alex was driving too slow, but, today, he wasn’t. Alex knew why. It was because they were going back home to LA, the same place they had fled from in the first place. No one wanted to go back. Alex hoped that they wouldn’t run into any of their parents. Alex probably had the best luck of them all in avoiding that. Even if his parents did see him, they’d turn the other way. Although Alex had to admit, he kind of wanted to see his little sister again. Not that his parents would let him. They always kept his sister, Holly, away from him after he came out. That acted like him being gay was a disease. He hated it.

“Wow, we’re really going back there, huh?” Luke asked no one in particular.

Alex nodded. “Yeah, we are.”

“Do you, uh, do you think we could visit my siblings?” Reggie asked. 

“Yeah, of course, Reg,” Alex said. “Do they still live with your parents?”

“Yeah,” Reggie said. “But Lily’s moving out in September for college, and Adrian’s looking for houses. I still feel bad for leaving them.”

Luke and Alex nodded. Reggie was the youngest of his family, but he was always overprotective of his siblings especially during all the fights his parents had. 

“You going back?” Luke asked Alex.

Alex shook his head. “The only reason I would go back is for Holly, but my parents wouldn’t let me see her, and they definitely wouldn’t want me in their house. They all but kicked me out. What about you?”

“I- I don’t know. I mean, I still feel bad about running out on my mom, but I don’t know if I could go back there,” Luke answered.

Alex nodded. “I get it.”

Within a few hours, the group could see the Hollywood sign. They all seemed to hold a collective breath, and anxiety filled the car. They didn’t speak, but they could all sense it. Within a few minutes, they had pulled up to Bobby’s garage.

“You ready?” Alex asked the group.

Luke and Reggie nodded. 

Alex turned off the car, opened the door, and stepped out. Immediately, he was hit with the warmth of Hollywood. He walked towards Bobby’s garage. Before the accident, Bobby, Luke, Reggie, and Alex used to hang out in there and discuss hunting things like finding new cases and ways to kill monsters. Now, it sat abandoned along with his house. The house had been put for sale after Bobby’s parents had found out what had happened. Alex wasn’t sure if anyone lived there, but he hoped, for his and his friends sake, no one did. 

“Does anyone live here?” Reggie asked.

“No clue,” Alex said. 

“Hopefully not. We don’t want the cops called. Again,” Luke said. 

“Yeah,” Alex said. 

The three boys all made their way to the garage. 

“It’s locked,” Alex said, testing the handle to the garage. 

“It’s fine,” Luke said. “I’ve still got a key.”

Luke grabbed the key and put it in the door. He swung it open and the three of them stepped inside. 

“Wow, this is like a blast from the past,” Reggie said.

Alex nodded. Reggie was right. Everything was the same as before. It was eerily creepy, and Alex hated it. 

“I take it no one’s moved here,” Luke said, picking up an old box of rice from a Chinese restaurant. 

“I guess not,” Reggie said. “Where did Bobby’s folks move to again?”

“San Francisco I think,” Alex answered.

“Oh,” Reggie said. “You think they forgive us yet?”

“Probably not,” Alex said. “I mean, we basically killed him.”

“No we didn’t. It was that damn hunter, Trevor Wilson,” Luke said. 

“Yeah, but it kinda was his fault he got turned into a werewolf. We should’ve been more careful,” Alex said.

“I guess you’re right,” Luke said. “But that was a year ago. You have to stop blaming yourself.”

“You don’t feel guilty at all?” Alex asked.

“Of course I do, but I try not to think about,” Luke said. 

“Oh, that’s very healthy,” Alex said.

“What else am I gonna do? Wallow in self-pity?” Luke asked.

“I guess not, but we should really invest in a therapist,” Alex said.

“Why?” Luke asked.

“We watched our friend get shot in the heart with a silver bullet, and we kill monsters instead of going to school,” Alex said.

“He’s got a point,” Reggie said. 

“Whatever,” Luke said, sitting down on the leather couch that sat off to the side in the garage. 

“Ew,” Alex said. “There’s probably mice and bugs all over that thing.”

Luke shrugged. “Seems fine to me.”

Alex turned away, disgusted, and looked at Reggie. He looked upset.

“What’s wrong, Reg?” Alex asked, walking over to the other side of the studio to see what Reggie was looking at. 

“Flashlight died,” Reggie announced.

“I’m sorry,” Alex said. “Who the fuck is Flashlight?”

“He was my pet firefly,” Reggie said.

Alex looked to see Reggie pointing to a pickle jar with holes in the lid that held some grass, and, in the grass, lay a firefly, dead.

“I’m sorry, Reg,” Alex said. “Maybe you can find another one.” 

“But Bobby caught him for me,” Reggie said, and slumped to the ground, cupping his face in his hands. 

Oh, Alex thought. That’s what this is about. 

“Well, maybe me or Luke can catch you another one,” Alex said.

Reggie shook his head. “It won’t be the same.” 

“I miss him too,” Alex said. “But that’s why we’ve gotta keep fighting. We have to keep his memory alive.” 

“I want him back,” Reggie said, tears flowing down his face.

“We all do,” Alex said. “But I know you were closer to Bobby than Luke and I were.”

Reggie smiled through tears. “Yeah, we were.”

Alex nodded. “And, let me guess, that vamp reminded you of him?”

Reggie looked at the ground. “How’d you know?”

Alex shrugged. “Just a guess.”

Reggie nodded. “It was still dumb.”

Alex shook his head. “No it wasn’t.”

“Alex, I almost died. If- if it wasn’t for you, I would be,” Reggie said.

“Reg, Luke did the same thing,” Alex said.

“What did I do?” Luke asked, and Alex looked up to see him standing above him and Reggie. 

“Marie,” Alex said.

“Hold up,” Luke said. “I didn’t even kiss her, much less get that far-”

“No, not that!” Alex said. “I mean, Reggie still feels guilty about Matthew.”

“Oh,” Luke said. 

“Yeah,” Alex said. He kind of wished Luke had stayed on his couch and hadn’t come over by them. Alex loved Luke, but sometimes he could be a real dumbass.

“Reg, we told you, none of this is your fault. Not Matthew, and definitely not Bobby. Please, stop blaming yourself,” Luke said.

Reggie shook his head. “I should’ve protected him. He always protected me.”

“You couldn’t have known,” Alex said.

“I know, but I could’ve saved him. We could’ve found a cure,” Reggie said.

“There is no cure,” Luke said. “We were there too, we could’ve stopped it.”

Reggie didn’t seem to register what Luke said. Alex realized what he needed.

“Let’s give him some space,” Alex told Luke. 

“Okay,” Luke said.

Luke went back over to the couch and Alex followed him. 

“I wish we knew how to help him,” Alex said.

“Me too,” Luke said. “But maybe we should all get some sleep. We’ve been driving for the last two days.”

“We’ve?” Alex asked.

“Yeah, I drove for two hours!” Luke said.

“And then got pulled over,” Alex said. 

“Shut up,” Luke said.

Alex grinned. He knew he had won this argument. Alex knew he wouldn’t be able to fall asleep for a little bit so he made sure Reggie did. When he did, Alex grabbed a blanket from the couch that Reggie had claimed years ago. However, he hesitated and also grabbed the one Bobby had claimed as well. He hoped it would make him less sad as opposed to more. 

“Night, Reg,” Alex said, and went up to the loft in the garage. There, Alex had put an air mattress after he had basically been kicked out. The mattress was barely inflated now, but Alex was too tired to care. He flopped down, and for the first time in a while, fell asleep almost immediately. 

Alex was woken up by screaming. He immediately jolted awake and realized that the screaming was female. That’s when he jumped out of bed.

“Who the hell are you guys?” The girl asked. 

Alex climbed down from the loft and joined Luke and Reggie in the middle of the garage. 

“Well, I’m Luke,” Luke said. “And this is-”

“Reggie, I’m Reggie, hey,” Reggie said, cheerily, almost too cheerily.

“And this is-”

“Alex, how’s it going?” Alex asked, sleepy and nervous.

“That answered none of my questions!” the girl said. “How did you get in here? The door was locked.”

“We, um, we had a key,” Luke said.

“What?” The girl asked. “We weren’t given a key when we moved in.”

“You moved here?” Reggie asked.

“Yeah, about eight months ago, why?” The girl asked.

“We, um, we knew the previous owners,” Alex said. “We were best friends with their son.”

“Okay,” The girl said. “So why are you-” something seemed to click in her brain as she looked around at the walls in the garage, all covered in various hunters’ equipment including weapons, salt, and books. “Are you guys hunters?”

“You hunt?” Luke asked.

“Yeah,” the girl said. “I, um, I’m Julie Molina, Rose Molina’s daughter.”

“What?” Luke asked. “No way, you’re like a legend.”

“So I’ve been told,” Julie said. “So you’re hunting something?”

Alex nodded. “Yeah, we heard about a possible demon case and-”

“Demon?” Julie asked. “That’s my case.”

“Oh you’re working it too?” Reggie asked. “Well, maybe we can work together-”

“No, I’m sorry, but you’re gonna have to leave. Otherwise, I’ll call the cops.”

“Hunters don’t call the cops,” Luke said.

“Wanna test that theory?” Julie said. “You have two hours.”

Julie walked out of the garage and the boys all looked at each other.

“Great,” Luke said. “What now?”


	5. A New Development (Julie)

“They just broke in?” Flynn asked Julie as they walked around the mall. 

Julie nodded. “Yeah. They said they were hunters.”

“Did you call the cops?” Flynn asked.

“No,” Julie said. “I mean, I’ve done a lot of illegal things while hunting too. So, it’s not like the police are exactly on my side.”

Flynn nodded. “So what did you do?”

“I told them they had two hours to get out. No idea if they did or not,” Julie answered. 

Flynn nodded. “Well, after we finish shopping we can go check. Do you think they might be hunting the same demon that killed your mom?”

Julie’s face fell. “No. That’s my job.”

“I get that,” Flynn said. “But maybe they can help.”

Julie shook her head. “No. No they can’t.”

“But wouldn’t that be a good thing? I mean more people means more of a chance of finding him, right?” Flynn asked.

Julie shook her head. She knew Flynn didn’t understand why she needed to do this alone. She had to get revenge for her mother’s death, and other people, besides Flynn, would just get in her way.

“Okay,” Flynn said, but Julie knew that she’d bring up the subject later. “Now, come on, we’re at the mall, let’s have some fun!”

Julie got home way later than she wanted to. Flynn had insisted on going to every single store in the mall, and, eventually, Julie had lost track of time, and, before she knew it, it was five o’clock. Her dad had texted her telling her to come home for dinner, and she practically ran home. However, she didn’t run home because she wanted to eat. She ran home because she wanted to make sure the garage was empty.

“Please don’t be in here,” Julie said as she opened the doors to the garage. 

“Doesn’t that hurt?” Julie heard as she entered the garage. Damn it, they were still here.

“I thought I told you guys to leave,” Julie said.

Three pairs of eyes glanced up to look at Julie. When she saw what the voice, she thought it belonged to the blonde one, Alex, was referring to. Sitting on the ground were the three boys, and the brown haired one, what was his name? Luke. Luke was sitting on the ground with a sewing needle in hand, dripping in black ink. 

“Are you giving yourself a stick and poke?” Julie asked, more concerned about that than the fact that they were still in her garage.

“I tried to talk him out of it,” Alex said. 

“He did,” the black haired boy said. Reggie. 

“Why is he doing that?” Julie asked.

Alex and Reggie shrugged, and Julie looked to Luke. 

“Felt like it,” Luke said.

“What even are you tattooing?” Julie asked.

Luke held up his arm. On it, was an almost finished outline of a guitar. It wasn’t bad, but it clearly wasn’t professional. 

“I think it’s cool,” Luke said.

Julie rolled her eyes and shook her head. “Whatever. What are you still doing here?”

“We didn’t know where else to go,” Luke said. “This was practically our home for, well, most of our lives.”

Julie felt bad for the boys. She wondered why they hadn’t stayed at home and how they had become hunters in the first place, and, because they were hunters, she had a bad feeling about what happened to their friend that had lived there. 

“What happened?” Julie asked.

“What do you mean?” Alex asked.

“With your friend. That, um, that used to live here,” Julie said. 

All three boys looked at the ground. Julie could tell that it was still a sensitive subject. 

“If you don’t wanna talk about it-”

“No, it’s, um, it’s okay,” Alex said. “Our friend, his name was Bobby. We, um, we were

on a hunt. It didn’t end well.”

“He died?” Julie asked.

Alex nodded. “He got bitten by a werewolf, and then a, um, a hunter killed him.”

Julie nodded.

“What about you?” Alex asked. “Did you move here because of your mom?”

Now it was Julie’s turn to look at the ground. “Yeah. We did.”

“We?” Reggie asked.

“My dad, my brother, and I,” Julie explained. 

“Are they hunters too?” Reggie asked.

Julie shook her head. “No. They have no idea about any of the monsters hiding in the

dark.”

Reggie nodded.

“So, this was your home, huh?” Julie asked.

Luke nodded. “Yeah, pretty much. I mean, our parents were, um, well we weren’t very close to them. So, we kind of stayed at Bobby’s place. His parents were pretty chill. They were hunters too.”

Julie nodded. “How’d the rest of you get into hunting?” 

“My parents used to hunt,” Luke said. “I got into it a few years ago. They weren’t too happy about it.”

“They got out of the life?” Julie asked, shocked. Next to no one ever got out of the hunters’ lifestyle. Not for good at least.

Luke nodded. “Yeah. That’s why they didn’t want me going into it. They knew the risks.”

“My parents weren’t hunters,” Reggie spoke up. “Luke saved me from a ghost. We were what, twelve?”

Luke nodded. “Yeah, early sixth grade. That’s when we met.”

“Alex?” Julie asked.

“My parents are hunters,” Alex responded. “I’ve been hunting my whole life. That’s how I knew Luke. We both bonded through our parents being hunters.”

Julie nodded. “So, you’re hunting a demon?”

Luke nodded. “Yeah. We heard you reunited a boy with his family. Thought it might be worth figuring out.”

Julie nodded. “His name’s Caleb Covington.”

“What?” Luke asked.

“The demon. His name’s Caleb,” Julie said.

“Isn’t that the magician that died a few years ago doing one of his tricks?” Reggie asked. “He was all over the news.”

“How do you know that?” Alex asked.

“Because he was a magician,” Reggie said. “He could do magic.”

Julie, Luke, and Alex all exchanged confused and concerned looks, but none of them said anything.

“They interviewed his son and everything,” Reggie said.

Now, Julie, Luke, and Alex all exchanged looks for a different reason.

“He has a son?” Julie asked.

“Yeah, um, William I think was his name,” Reggie responded.

“William?” Julie asked. How had she missed that?

“Yeah,” Reggie said. 

“Do you know where he lives?” Julie asked.

“No,” Reggie admitted.

“Well, get your laptop,” Julie said. “We’ve got work to do.”


	6. The Skater Boy (Willie)

It had been five years since Willie’s dad had died. He had only been a week shy of turning thirteen. He still remembered the final words his dad had said to him. 

“We’ll discuss this later, William. Right now, I’ve gotta go put on a show,” his dad had said.

“But-”

“No buts, William, please, I have to go on,” his dad told him right before he stepped onto the stage for the last time.

That night, Willie watched his dad perform his tricks from the wings offstage. He knew how most of his dad’s tricks were performed, but was still amazed, nonetheless. Then, it came time for his dad’s most dangerous trick. It consisted of his dad being underwater with a straitjacket on while spikes hovered over the water tank, ready to be dropped when the one minute timer ran out. Willie had seen his dad perform this trick many times before, so he wasn’t concerned. 

The trick started out like normal. His dad put a straitjacket on, was lowered into the tank, and the sixty second timer was activated and projected on the back of the stage. Willie watched as his dad struggled to free himself from the straitjacket, but he was going to slow. When the timer hit ten seconds and his dad was still struggling, he knew something wasn’t right, but all he could do was wait, and watch as the clock counted down. Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Willie noticed the audience on the edge of their seats. They probably thought this was part of the trick, but Willie knew better. Sure, his dad loved to be dramatic, but not like this. Six. Willie panicked. He tried to will the timer to count down slower, to add another ten seconds, but it didn’t happen. Five. Willie was crying now. He could hear shouting from backstage, but it was distant, and he couldn’t make out an words. He was too focused on his father. Four. Willie made eye contact with his dad. All his dad did was smile at him.Three. His dad had stopped struggling now, seemingly accepting his fate. As tears poured down Willie’s eyes, he began to shout for someone to help the magician, but no one did. Everyone backstage gathered in the wings to watch the event unfold. Two. The curtains were being drawn now, but it was too late. One. Willie felt helpless as he watched his dad. It felt like the longest second of Willie’s life. Everything slowed down, and the fame his dad had had for ten years came crashing down as the second ran out. Zero. The spikes came crashing down. The curtain was still slightly open, but was quickly closed. Of course, that didn’t help Willie. He saw his dad be impaled by hundreds of spikes. Blood splattered the tank, and the water turned red, and Willie collapsed. He was crying and shouting for his dad, but that was it. His dad was dead.

For a year or so, Willie had been angry at himself and his dad. He thought maybe if he had dragged the conversation on longer then maybe his dad wouldn’t have performed the trick. He was mad at his dad for even performing said trick while he was raising a son. It didn’t help that every news reporter, police officer, and true crime reporter had to talk to him. It had been discovered that his dad’s trick was rigged as his straitjacket and the water tank was inescapable. No one knew who had done it. Everyone there that night had been cleared. 

Well, maybe not everyone. There was one person Willie had seen before the show that he had never seen before, and had never seen since. Willie just thought it had been a new employee that his dad had hired, or perhaps one of his dad’s magician friends he had invited to watch him perform. Willie had talked to him before the show, but he hadn’t said much.

“Are you here to watch my dad?” Willie had asked the man.

“Of course,” the man said. He spoke with a british accent. “Why else would I be here?”

“What’s your name?” Willie had asked.

The man had smiled. “Crowley,” he replied.

“That’s an odd name,” Willie had said.

The man didn’t reply and instead had walked away. Willie thought it was weird, but didn’t question it. Later, he had told the police about Crowley after the incident, but the police said there was no one with that name there that night, and the security cameras had no footage of him or his conversation with Willie. 

Willie was snapped back to reality when his skateboard smacked into someone walking on the sidewalk. Him and the person he ran into fell hard onto the pavement. 

“Aw man, you dinged my board,” Willie said, getting up off the ground.

“I dinged your board?” The person Willie had hit responded. “You ran me over you’re lucky I didn’t- wait, you’re William. William Covington.”

“Yep, my whole life,” Willie said, taking off his helmet, and tucking his hair behind his ear. He looked at the kid he had run over. They looked about the same age as him, and had the most beautiful blue eyes Willie had ever seen. They were as blue as the sky, and his hair was golden in the sun. Willie felt himself blushing, and noticed the blonde kid doing the same. He was cute when he blushed. His face matched the pink lettering on the shirt the boy was wearing, and the pink brought out his eyes even more. 

“Uh, hi, I, um, I’m Alex,” The kid said. 

Willie smiled. “Willie, but you kinda already knew that. Let me guess, you know my dad?”

“I mean, yeah, kinda,” Alex said. “He died doing a trick, didn’t he.”

Willie nodded. “Yeah.”

“Were you close?” Alex asked.

Willie shrugged. “A little. I mean he adopted me when I was four, so I knew him most of my life.”

Alex nodded. “I, um, I’m sorry about your loss.”

Willie nodded. “Thanks.”

“Look, I kinda have to do this project for school on your dad, and, since I ran into you, I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions?” Alex asked.

“That’s kinda your thing, isn’t it?” Willie asked. Normally, he hated people asking questions about his dad, but he didn’t feel that way with Alex. In fact, he wanted him to ask questions. 

Do you seriously have a crush on a guy you spoke to for less than two minutes? Willie asked himself. He knew the answer. It was yes.

Alex just smiled awkwardly and shrugged.

“Alright,” Willie said. “I’ll answer any questions you have. If you can keep up.” Willie grinned and skated away.

“Hey, wait up!” Alex said.

Alex actually had kept up. Willie had decided to stop at a bench and wait for an out-of-breath Alex. Willie laughed.

“Can you go slower next time?” Alex asked.

“Next time?” Willie said, grinning.

Alex blushed. “Um, I mean-”

“Don’t worry about it, man,” Willie said. “So, what do you wanna know?” 

“Um, well, was your dad famous your whole life?” Alex asked.

That was a question Willie had never been asked before. “Um, yeah, as long as I had known him. I mean, he was basically at the peak of his career when he adopted me.”

Alex nodded. “When was his first big performance?” 

Willie shrugged. “I’m not sure. I never really asked about his career, ya know. I kinda just sat back and watched.”

Alex nodded. “Were you there when he died?”

Willie looked at the ground. “Yeah, yeah, I was.”

“Oh,” Alex said. “I’m sorry, that must’ve been terrible.”

Willie nodded. “It wasn’t great.”

“It must’ve been worse with all the reporters poking their noses around,” Alex said.

Willie was shocked for a moment. No one ever thought about how he felt. All they ever cared about was his dad. 

“Yeah,” he finally answered. “It was hell.” 

Alex nodded. “Seems like it would be.”

Willie nodded. “I just wish I knew who had sabotaged him.”

“Someone sabotaged him?” Alex asked.

“You didn’t know that?” Willie asked. 

Alex shook his head.

“Someone messed with his straitjacket so there was no possible way of getting out,” Willie said. “I’m not sure how or why, but it happened.

“Oh, wow,” Alex said. “I’m sorry that happened.”

“Thanks,” Willie said. 

Alex smiled. “So what’s your life like now?”

“You wanna know about my life?” Willie asked.

Alex nodded. “Yeah, um, if that’s okay.”

“Yeah, it’s okay,” Willie said. “Um, well, I live with my grandmother now, so that’s definitely something that changed. She’s a lot different from my dad.”

“Is she stricter?” Alex asked.

“Less strict, actually,” Willie said. “My dad never would’ve let me just skate around LA like this. He was always worried. He always wanted to keep an eye on me.”

Alex nodded. 

“What about your life? What’s it like?” Willie asked. 

“My life?” Alex asked. 

Willie smiled. “Hey, you asked me, it’s only far I ask you too.”

Alex blushed. “My life’s not that interesting.”

“I’m sure that’s not true,” Willie said.

“Well, my life’s not as interesting as yours. I mean my parents aren’t exactly famous,” Alex said.

“Most peoples’ aren’t,” Willie replied. 

Alex smiled. “Yeah, I know. Um, I have a sister named Holly. She’s only six. I haven’t spoken to my parents in months.”

“Oh,” Willie said. “What happened?”

“They basically kicked me out,” Alex said. 

Willie didn’t press about why they almost kicked Alex out. He figured it was personal, so he didn’t want to ask.

“That sucks, man,” Willie said. 

Alex shrugged. “At least they’re still alive.”

Willie nodded. “I guess that’s a plus.” 

Alex smiled. “Yeah. Um, mind if I ask you another question?”

Willie nodded. “Go ahead.”

“What was your dad like?” Alex asked.

“Famous,” Willie said. “Other than that, well, he was strict like I said. Controlling even, and hella manipulative. He was also strangely secretive.”

“About his tricks?” Alex asked.

“No,” Willie said. “That’s the weird part. It wasn’t about his tricks. In fact, he showed me how to do most of them. Not that I cared much. It was anything else that came with his line of work. Anything like paperwork or fame. Well, he never told me about any of that.”

“That’s weird,” Alex said. 

Willie shrugged. “I guess.”

Alex nodded. “Was there anything weird the night of your dad’s, um, accident?”

“What do you mean?” Willie asked.

“Like besides the sabotage, was there anything else out of the ordinary? Like any strange people, or, um smells?” Alex asked.

“Smells?” Willie asked. He thought it was an odd question, but didn’t dwell on it. “No. Well, no, it’s dumb.”

“What is?” Alex asked.

“It’s just I saw this guy before my dad went onstage. Never seen him before,” Willie said. 

“Did he introduce himself?” Alex asked.

“Yeah,” Willie said. “He said his name was Crowley.”

Alex’s face went white. “Cr- Crowley?” 

“Yeah,” Willie said, slowly. He was both confused and concerned. “You know him?”

“No, I, um, I’ve heard the name though,” Alex said. “A lot.”

“Really?” Willie asked. “How? Who was he?”

“How?” Alex asked, nervously. “Um, well, he’s a criminal, or at least that’s what I’ve heard.”

“I’ve never heard of him,” Willie said. “Do you live around here or-”

“Yeah, actually,” Alex said. “Or, I used to, but I did grow up here.”

Willie nodded. “Maybe I just don’t pay attention to the news. What did Crowley do?”

“Things,” Alex said. “You don’t wanna know.”

Willie nodded. He didn’t tell Alex that he actually did want to know. He didn’t want to scare off a potential friend.

Suddenly, Willie felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He pulled it out to find a text from his grandmother asking him to come home with way too many irrelevant emojis. She still didn’t quite get texting despite Willie trying to teach her multiple times.

“Well, I gotta go,” Willie said.

“Oh,” Alex said, sadly. 

“But, uh, before I go, can I get your number?” Willie asked.

“Uh, yeah,” Alex said. 

Willie handed Alex his phone to type his number into. Alex handed it back quickly, and Willie smiled.

“See you around, ‘Lex,” Willie said.

“Yeah, okay, bye,” Alex said, and even though Willie was already skating away, he could tell Alex was smiling. He smiled himself. 

When Willie got home, he found his grandma cooking in the kitchen.

“Need any help?” Willie asked his grandmother.

“Can you set the table, dear?” his grandmother replied.

Willie nodded, and gathered plates and silverware and set them on the table. Then, he headed to his room and pulled out his laptop. He googled “Crowley” expecting something to pop up about this so-called criminal, but all that he found was information on the Good Omens character. He couldn’t even find a person named Crowley, much less one with a criminal record. Then, after searching through many pages of google, he found another Crowley. However, this one was also fictional, and from a book series called Supernatural.

“What the hell?” Willie whispered to himself as he looked through fanart and descriptions of the character named Crowley. They all looked exactly like the man he saw at his dad’s show.

“Willie!” His grandma called. “Dinner!”

“Coming!” Willie called back, then looked back at his laptop. “This can’t be real.” 

Willie didn’t come back to his laptop until after his grandma went to sleep. He ended up searching through many Supernatural blogs and fan sites. He ended up finding the first book of the series online and began reading it. Willie actually found it pretty good, and finished it in a few hours. Unfortunately, the book answered none of his questions. That’s when he looked at his phone. He figured maybe Alex knew more than he was letting on, and decided to send a quick text that simply read: meet me at the Santa Monica Museum tomorrow at 2. I’ll explain once we’re there.

Willie sighed, closed his laptop, and went to bed. He hoped Alex wouldn’t ghost him tomorrow. He needed answers, and Alex might be the only way to get them.


	7. A Familiar Face (Reggie)

“Reg, wake up,” came a voice that Reggie recognized as Luke’s.

Reggie woke up with a start. “Wha-”

“It’s almost ten o’clock,” Luke said. “And we’ve gotta help Alex get ready for his date.”

“It’s not a date,” Alex protested.

“It seems like a date,” Luke said. “I mean you two are meeting each other alone at a museum.”

“Sounds like a date,” Reggie decided. 

“It’s not a date,” Alex told them once again, but Reggie could see a small blush creeping onto his cheeks.

“Is that why you’re blushing?” Luke asked.

“I-” Alex started, then started blushing more. “Shut up.”

Luke and Reggie laughed then noticed Julie walking into the studio. They quickly became quiet.

“What’s going on?” Julie asked.

“Nothing,” Luke said. “We’re just helping Alex.”

Julie nodded. “Well, while Alex is with Willie, I found a case.”

“What is it?” Luke asked.

“Just some small werewolf hunt. I figured it would be an in and out type of thing,” Julie said.

Luke nodded. “Sweet.”

“You’re working a case without me?” Alex asked.

“Well, yeah,” Luke said. “You’ve got your date.”

“It’s not a, you know what, forget it,” Alex said. He then turned to Julie. “Make sure they don’t do anything stupid.”

“Hey!” Luke said.

Julie laughed. “I will.”

“And you better call me if you need me,” Alex said.

“We will,” Luke said, ending that conversation. 

At one fifteen, the group split up. Alex started walking to the museum to meet Willie while Luke, Reggie, Julie, and Julie’s friend Flynn all piled into the guys’ old car. Luke was forced to drive.

“Where are we going?” Luke asked.

“Wilson Records,” Julie said. “It’s an abandoned-”

“Record shop,” Luke interrupted. “I know.”

Julie looked confused. “How-”

“Bobby’s parents owned the shop,” Reggie answered, sadly. “We hung around there a lot.” 

“Oh,” Julie said. 

“Why are werewolves using it?” Luke asked. “I mean, sure, they sometimes hunt in packs, but usually they don’t hide out together. That’s more of a vampire thing.”

Julie nodded. “I know, but many people have either gone missing or turned up dead without a heart. At the last crime scene, a business card for Wilson Records was left there.”

“And the police didn’t search there?” Reggie asked.

“They did,” Julie said. “They brought in someone, and charged them, but they got bit.”

“Crap,” Luke said. “So there’s more?”

Julie nodded. “The day after, two more people turned up dead. Hearts ripped out.”

Luke nodded. “Okay.”

“Are we sure they wouldn’t move places after the police raid?” Flynn asked.

“I don’t know,” Julie admitted. “But it’s unlikely. 

“Yeah,” Luke agreed. “If they were gonna move, they would’ve moved towns.” 

Flynn nodded. “Okay.”

About ten minutes later, the group stood outside Wilson Records. Luke and Reggie

looked at each other. This store was the source of most of their happy memories for years. Luke, Reggie, Alex, and Bobby had always gone here after school, or, occasionally on weekends. They had even formed their own band using some of Bobby’s parents' old instruments. Whenever they weren’t hunting, they were here. Reggie wished those days had lasted. 

“One three,” Julie whispered. “One, two-”

“Three!” Luke said, kicking the door in with his foot.

“Are you kidding me?” Julie whispered to Flynn.

Reggie went inside, followed close behind by Julie and Flynn. 

“Well, well, well,” a voice said from inside the store. “What do we have here?”

A face came into view. It was a man with dark hair. He looked about thirty, but Reggie knew he was probably much older than that.

“Couple of hunters I presume,” another voice said. 

A woman came into focus. She looked about the same age as the man. She had lighter hair, and was taller than the man.

“How many of you are there?” Julie asked, assertively.

“Well, I guess you’ll have to find that out,” the man said.

Just then, Reggie felt hands on his shoulders. He looked around to see that all his friends had a werewolf standing behind them, preventing them from leaving, or getting closer to the other werewolves. 

“How’d you find this place?” Luke asked. Reggie could tell he was trying to sound tough, but his voice slightly quivered.

“You really don’t know?” The woman laughed. “Look behind your friend.”

The woman looked at Reggie, and the rest of the group did the same, but Reggie already knew from the familiar touch. The touch that had comforted him so many times after his parents’ arguments.

“Bobby,” Reggie’s heart sank as he said it.

“Hey, Reg,” Bobby said. Reggie could hear the hurt in his voice. He knew Bobby wasn’t doing this by choice.

“You were dead,” Luke said to him.

“That bullet only stunned him,” the female werewolf said. “But he’s still alive.”

“They found me,” Bobby said. “Took me in.”

Reggie felt terrible. He never would have left if he knew Bobby was still alive. He had tried to convince Luke and Alex to bring back his body. They had agreed, but Trevor had made them keep moving.

The female werewolf nodded. “Glad we cleared that up. Now’s the fun part.”

“Fun part?” Julie asked.

“Yeah. Now, we kill you,” the werewolf said.

That’s when all hell broke loose. The werewolves that had previously had their hands on their shoulders had turned on them. For a second, Reggie thought that maybe, maybe Bobby wouldn’t turn on him. He was wrong. 

Bobby had begun to fight against Reggie. He pushed him to the ground and scratched his face with his claws. Reggie didn’t want to fight against him, but he didn’t have much of a choice. So, he punched him. This led to Bobby falling to the floor. 

“I’m sorry,” Reggie told him.

Bobby recovered quickly and came at Reggie. He was slammed against a wall.

“Reggie, listen to me,” Bobby whispered.

“What?” Reggie asked, angrily. He felt hurt and betrayed. Bobby and him were friends, but, now, Bobby was trying to kill him.

“Reg, I’m sorry. I- I never wanted this,” Bobby said.

“You killed people, Bobby,” Reggie told him. Now, all the anger had gone away. Now, he just felt hurt.

“I didn't have a choice,” Bobby told him. “Please, Reggie, listen to me.”

Reggie nodded. “Okay.”

“I have to get out of here,” Bobby said. “Please, Reggie, you have to help me.”

Reggie nodded sadly. “How do I know you’re not lying?”

“Because I could’ve killed you by now,” Bobby said. 

Bobby did have a point, but Reggie still wasn’t sure. 

“Kill me if you don’t believe me,” Bobby said. “I know you have something silver on you.”

Bang! As if on cue, Reggie heard a gunshot ring through the shop. Reggie prayed that the gun had been used against a werewolf and not one of his friends. 

“I’m not gonna kill you,” Reggie told him.

Bang! Another gunshot. 

“Please,” Bobby said once again.

Suddenly, a scream sounded through the store. Bobby and Reggie looked at each other and ran towards the sound. There, they found all their friends gathered around Flynn. She was sitting on the floor and holding her neck. Next to her, was a dead werewolf. Reggie could tell Julie had killed it as she was still holding the bloodied knife. 

“What happened?” Reggie asked.

“That son of a bitch bit me,” Flynn said.

Julie sat beside Flynn, and looked up at Luke and Reggie through tearful eyes. Then she noticed Bobby.

“Why is he-”

“He’s not like them,” Reggie said. “Trust me.”

Julie seemed skeptical, but nodded. “What about the others?”

“I killed two,” Luke said. “Julie killed the last. The leaders or whatever got away.”

Julie nodded, then looked at Flynn. “We need to get you back to my house.”

“Julie,” Flynn said. “This doesn’t mean what I think it does, does it? Am I gonna turn into a werewolf.”

“No,” Julie said quickly. “No. We’ll stop this.”

A few hours later and everyone, including Bobby and Alex, were back in Julie’s garage. They were all calling hunters they knew, trying to find out if it was possible to cure a werewolf bite. After about a hundred calls, Julie finally got somewhere.

“The Winchesters?” Julie asked. “Like the famous hunters Sam and Dean Winchester? Yeah, okay. Thank you.”

“Did I hear you say the Winchesters?” Alex asked. “What did you find out?”

“I called Trevor Wilson,” Julie said. This caused a wave of awkwardness and silence to go over the group. “He said there is a cure, but he doesn’t know it.”

“And I’m gonna guess the Winchesters do?” Luke asked.

Julie nodded. “Yeah, they do.” 

“Are they gonna help us?” Luke asked.

Julie nodded. “Trevor said he would talk to them, but he’s sure they will.”

“So we’re going to meet the Winchesters?” Alex asked. 

Julie nodded. “Yeah.”

“Well,” Luke said. “Looks like we’re going to Kansas.”


	8. On the Road Again (Luke)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in a while. There's been a lot of stuff going on in my life and I was focusing on my original story and other fics. Also, I'm sorry for the short chapter and that it's not the best. I'm not that great at writing in Luke's perspective, but I hope you enjoy!

“Could you drive any slower?” Luke asked Alex, impatiently. 

“I’m going over the speed limit,” Alex replied. 

“So?” Luke asked.

“So if I go any faster I’m going to get pulled over,” Alex explained.

Luke rolled his eyes. “You don’t know that.”

“Luke, if I could go any faster I would,” Alex said. 

“Okay,” Luke said, and gave up pestering Alex any further. 

The car was cramped. Alex and Luke sat up front while Reggie, Flynn, and Julie sat in the back. Bobby has to sit in the trunk. He didn’t seem to mind though. Luke assumed Bobby was just happen to be with his friends and out of the werewolf pack. 

“You okay?” Julie asked Flynn for about the hundredth time.

“I’m fine,” Flynn said, but she clearly wasn’t. Luke could tell she was holding back tears and was only trying to calm Julie. Luke should know. He had done it himself many times before. 

“Okay,” Julie said. Luke noticed she was fidgeting with one of her necklaces. 

“Hey,” Luke told her. “We’ll get the cure. You know the Winchesters, they’re the best hunters out there, and they have both God and an angel on their side. It’ll be okay.”

Julie nodded. “I know.”

“I’ll be okay, Jules,” Flynn said. “You don’t need to worry.”

“How are you the calm one? You were the one bitten,” Julie said. 

Flynn shrugged. “I honestly have no idea.”

“Maybe it comes from the werewolf thing?” Reggie asked, turning to Bobby. 

“It could be,” Bobby agreed. “The first days of the transformation process I was hopped up on adrenaline. 

Flynn nodded. “Yeah, that’s probably why.”

“How much longer?” Luke asked Alex.

“About thirteen hours,” Alex replied.

“Still?” Luke asked, shocked. “We’ve been driving for seven hours!”

“Yeah,” Alex said. “And it takes twenty hours to get there.”

“That’s dumb,” Luke said. “Can’t you drive faster?”

“If you think you can do better why don’t you drive?” Alex asked. 

“Nah,” Luke said, then turned up the radio.

Alex rolled his eyes, but didn’t say anything. 

Just then, Julie’s phones started to ring. 

“Oh no,” Julie said.

“What is it?” Luke asked.

“It’s my dad,” Julie answered. 

“Crap,” Luke said. “What did you tell him?”

“I told him I was spending a few days at Flynn’s house. You think he knows I lied?” Julie asked. 

Luke shrugged. 

Julie took a deep breath and answered her phone. “Hey dad.”

Luke heard a voice answer back, but he couldn’t make out any of the words.

“Yeah, Flynn’s right here,” Julie responded.

“Hey, Mr. Molina,” Flynn answered.

“I’m fine, Dad,” Julie said. “Stop worrying. I’ll be home in two days. Okay, love you too.”

“What did he want?” Luke asked.

“He was just checking in on me,” Julie answered. “No big deal.”

“You sure?” Luke asked.

“I’m sure,” Julie answered. 

“Okay,” Luke said, and continued to listen to the radio. 

At some point, Luke must’ve fallen asleep because he woke up to Alex tapping his shoulder. 

“Wha?” Luke asked, sleepily. 

“We’re in Kansas,” Alex said.

“What?” Luke asked, now up and alert. “I slept thirteen hours?”

Alex nodded. “Yeah. Did you not sleep last night or something?”

No, Luke thought, but he couldn’t tell Alex that. He’d go all mom-mode and try to figure 

out what was wrong.

“I’m fine. Just tired, I guess. I mean a lot has happened in the last day or so.”

Alex nodded, and got out of the car. 

“Where are we?” Luke asked. The sky was almost pitch black, and there weren’t many stars in the sky. In front of Luke stood a giant building.

“A hotel,” Alex said, like the answer should’ve been obvious. 

“Oh,” Luke said. “Are we staying the night?”

“I- yeah, we’re staying the night,” Alex answered. 

Luke nodded. “Okay.”

Alex began to walk up to the hotel, and Luke followed. 

“You think Flynn’s gonna be okay?” Alex asked Luke.

Luke shrugged. “I mean the Winchesters know what they’re doing. So, yeah, I think she’ll be okay.”

Alex nodded. “I hope so.”’

Luke nodded. “Me too.”

When Luke and Alex stepped into the hotel they found Bobby and Reggie waiting for them.

“Where’s Julie?” Luke asked.

“And Flynn?” Alex added.

“They already went to their room,” Bobby responded. 

“We were waiting for you guys,” Reggie added.

Luke nodded. “Okay, well you guys should probably get some sleep.”

“What about you?” Bobby asked.

“I’ll do more research about the Winchesters and this so-called ‘werewolf cure’,” Luke said.

Bobby nodded. “Alright, well let’s go check out our room.”

The boys all walked to their room. When they got there, Luke noticed there were two beds and a couch.

“Guess it’s a good thing I already slept,” Luke joked. Not that it really mattered. They had had to share beds hunting before. 

“Haha,” Alex said and plopped down on one of the beds. 

“I’ll take the couch,” Reggie offered.

Bobby shook his head. “No, I’ll take it. It’s my fault all this happened in the first place.”

Reggie nodded. “Okay.”

Pretty soon, Reggie, Alex, and Bobby were asleep. This allowed Luke to do research on his own. He grabbed the laptop from Reggie’s bag and googled Dean Winchester. The first things to pop up were a bunch of police reports and other not so great things. Luke just brushed these off. He knew how bad hunting could seem to the average person, so he wasn’t too concerned. 

He must’ve dug through the internet for hours before he found even something remotely interesting. 

“Huh,” Luke said quietly, clicking on a link.

“What?” Alex asked, causing Luke to jump. He wasn’t aware Luke was still awake. 

“Damn, Lex, you almost gave me a heart attack,” Luke said. 

“Sorry,” Alex said, walking over to Luke. “What did you find.”

“A marriage certificate,” Luke said. “Between Robert Plant and Castiel Lizzo.”

“Robert Plant?” Alex asked. “Isn’t that the lead singer of Led Zeppelin? And Lizzo’s a singer.”

Luke nodded. “Yeah, and look at the names that sighed as witnesses.”

“Jimmy Page,” Alex said. “Another member of Led Zeppelin. Um, Jack Kline, Claire Novak, Jody Mills, didn’t we run into her once?”

Luke nodded. “Yeah, we did. Think she’s a hunter?”

Alex shrugged. “How do you even know this is about the Winchesters?”

“I don’t,” Luke admitted. “But it’s the best we’ve got.”

Alex nodded. “Okay.”

“Well we should probably get back on the road. I’ll wake up the guys, you go get dressed,” Luke said.

Alex nodded. “Okay.”


End file.
